


翻译-but i got my fingers laced together and i made a little prison (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Post episode 4.22, brain washing, mentions of past trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “你的名字是Sameen Shaw，你有家人，他们的名字是Harold、John、Lionel，还有一只叫Bear的狗，我觉得你最喜欢的是他。你还喜欢枪支、牛排、交火和机车。你曾经也有过一个搭档，叫Cole，但他去世了。”Root开始研究量子力学。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Root | Samantha Groves, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 3





	翻译-but i got my fingers laced together and i made a little prison (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but i got my fingers laced together and i made a little prison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097854) by [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/pseuds/illuminatedcities). 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If illuminatedcities finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

每个宇宙都是如此：翻转的硬币、滚动的骰子、交汇的路口，是或不是。

Root用黑色的记号笔在挂毯上标下了事件A、事件B和C，标下其后许多的分支，许多条她没有失去 _她_ 的分支。她的手上沾满黑色的墨水，脑里想着那许多的可能。

如果某个宇宙里的Shaw什么都不记得；或许在另外一个宇宙里，Shaw都记得。

如果在某个宇宙中，是John被Samaritan擒获；或许也有另一个宇宙，Harold并未因此而崩溃。

\--

“我们会找到她的，我们会把她救回来。”Harold说。那时，他们刚把包放在了17#安全屋里，他的手牢牢地按在她的肩上。

但Root还记得他曾经说过的话：若她再学不会放手、接受这必定的结局，她会因此而癫狂。

或许世界末日真的改变了他的一些观点。

“对。”Root说，然后任由沉默在他们间无限蔓延。

\--

他们有一个地下室，门上有锁：

房间布置与精神病人的房间相同，金属门、隔音、坚实。房内有摄像头，没有死角，监视屏接在外面的厨房上。

那个不是Shaw的女人在用自己的身体撞门，指关节淤青。

床上的被单有着干涸的血渍，而她的指关节上还有着源源不断的鲜血。

“你们应该直接杀了我。”她对着空荡荡的房间咆哮，眼神同摄像头一样空洞无物。

Root的手僵在键盘上。

她像是一副形似Sameen的画，但眼睛完全画错，嘴唇的线条也完全扭曲。Root一直盯着她，想找出是哪儿不对。

_（翻转的硬币、滚动的骰子、交汇的路口，是或不是。）_

咖啡杯随着心满意足的响声在墙上粉碎。

\--

这是一切的终结，或许也是一切的开始：

暴雨般的子弹、手提包里的上帝。把手上，Harold的指关节用力得发白。

 _我以为我可以牺牲掉任何人_ ，Root想，她自己的声音在脑力不停回荡， _我真的可以，有失才有得，不是吗？而且是为了一个更为崇高的目标。_

说真的，她不怎么想死，但那样的话会简单太多。

Reese抓着她的手臂把她拽了下来，头顶一个炮弹呼啸而过。

 _你为什么总管那么多_ ，她想吼他。但这或许是他的天性，一种深植于脑海深处的本能，同他每次都会用身体挡在Harold面前一样，这是他的自杀倾向或自我保护：没了Harold他也无法生存。

Root看到他则想到了另一个可能。

Root看到他则想到了那另外许多个宇宙，在那里，是 _他_ 被Samaritan困在一把椅子上，被手臂上插着的针管破坏掉他的记忆。这让她恨他。

天呐，有时，她真的很恨他。

\--

Harold叫了她 _Root_ ，或许是出于同情，或许出于原谅，她永远不能分清。

（心底深处有个声音告诉她说这是他的另一步棋。但她想要相信也希望相信，Harold是她唯一所剩的家人。）

“你只会在别有所图的时候叫我名字。”Root曾这样告诉他。那时她在给他手上的手臂进行包扎。

Reese还在外面，估计是在沉着脸射人膝盖。

她想着他是否会对她贴在Harold皮肤上的手怒目而视，是否会希望是自己在给他包扎。

“那不是你的名字，”Harold脸色苍白，但稳稳迎上了她的视线，“那是你自行其是的产物。”

Root笑了起来。

“我在和 _神_ 对话。”她回答。

她想着Harold是否有可能会认为她说的是 _他_ 。

他看过来的眼神让她皮肤发痒。

“我觉得现在而言，我们还不能这样叫她。”

Root想到了那个提箱，那个如心跳一般闪烁的蓝灯。

“Harold，有点儿信心，”Root说，“到最后都会好的。”

她的手指上有他的血，她的脑海里住着一个幽灵：

她总是一个撒谎者。

\--

每个宇宙都生于一场或另一场爆炸，她想着到底是什么才让这个宇宙扭曲得如此不同。

他们奔逃躲藏，在安全屋间辗转。

她看着John的眼神，在投向Harold时会立刻柔软下来；她看着那双本属于杀手的手，却在抓着Harold带血衬衫时开始因恐惧而颤抖。

她想着她和Shaw在一起的时候是否亦是如此。

\--

他们有一个地下室，门上有锁。

Root坐在漆黑的厨房里，看着显示屏上那个不是Shaw的女人在屋里一圈圈走动。

她一点也不记得，至少没记得那些正确的事，只有痛苦、问题和那些机械的短语在一次次冲撞她的大脑。

Root给她带了收藏品、一些她曾万分熟悉的食物，小心翼翼地放在牢房正中。

那个女人会把它们原封不动地砸向坚实的墙。

Root曾把Bear带了过去，但他一直在外踟蹰不前，凶狠地亮出他的牙齿。Root用手抱着他的脖子，轻柔地给他顺毛。

“没事，别怕。”她说。

\--

狗的忠诚在自我毁灭时也不会动摇，他们会在被狠踢一脚后依然回来。但Bear还记得那个不是Shaw的女人和他们交手时的样子：

她掐住了Reese的喉咙，狠狠的一脚几乎呛住了他肺里所有的空气。

她把Root的肩膀弄脱臼了，但比这更糟的是那个女人又躲起来之后的事——他们安全了，Reese帮她弄好了肩膀：他一直很温柔，即便是在骨节回位、她因疼痛而尖叫的时候。

Root能在Reese的皮肤上看到女人的指印，就像有人打算徒手撕裂他的喉咙一样。

在差点被那个女人射中后，Harold用颤抖的声音开口，“我想，我们得假定Ms. Shaw已经完全属于Samaritan那边了。”

他的手停在Bear的背上，捋着他的毛。而Root从未看到Harold的手在什么时候颤抖得如此厉害。

那一晚，Reese对着墙壁狠狠砸了一拳。当Root给他包扎时，她用力抑制住了自己道歉的冲动， _对不起对不起对不起但我知道她一定还在那儿_ 。

\--

她带着Bear上了楼，给他喂了点东西，照顾他睡觉。

她等了一会儿才回到厨房里，跪在地上，痛哭失声。

\--

在Root每次开门的时候，那个不是Shaw的女人都会咆哮着扑过来。

她用力踢中她的腹部，手臂如钢铁般环在Root的咽喉处。

（有时，Root会任由她这样做，或许她有些念旧。）

Root会在之后敬畏地轻抚自己喉咙上的伤痕，她很珍惜它们，即便很疼。

\--

“她不记得，”她想这样告诉Harold，“她不记得我们是谁、我们一起经历过什么。她只知道我们是Samaritan需要除掉的目标，她只知道我们是敌人，而我不知道该怎么办。”

有时候Root会用一针吗啡让她静下来，包扎她受伤的手，检查她断掉的肋骨，洗清她脸上的擦伤。

有那么一次，那个不是Shaw的女人还没完全昏迷。她抓着Root的手腕，手指如金属手环般紧紧抓牢：

“她早就不在了，放我走， _放我走_ 。”

在那之后，Root坐在厨房的地板上，双手剧烈地颤抖。

\--

她的疯狂在让她一次又一次地尝试，对不同的结果报以希望。

从好处来想，她从来就不觉得自己神志正常。

\--

Root盯着墙壁。

她这次的想象里，在交易所的不是Shaw，而是Reese。

她任由那许多场景淹没自己，那扇门、那个按钮，John抓着Harold的衣领用力吻他，做最后一次绝望的告别，然后将他推向电梯深处——不，他不会让Harold跌跌撞撞地向后摔倒，他会告诉他，让他走；他会看向她，无声请求， _救救他，救救他，救救他_ ，而Root总是自私的：她会救他。

他想着Harold是否会紧紧抓着金属栅栏，是否会尖叫出声。

（她一定是尖叫了，因为之后，她觉得自己的嗓子干燥万分，几近失声，但她不记得发生了什么。Root总能记住所有的事，但从那一刻起，她只记得那如暴风雨般的子弹，和中弹倒下的Shaw。）

有那么一个宇宙，Shaw， _Sameen_ 站在她的身侧，而Harold在她当时的位置，任由枪声冲撞着他的耳膜。

\--

下棋是他们的思维训练。

“如果是John被洗脑、成了他们的傀儡然后回来了，你会怎么做？”

Harold在思考着他们之间的棋盘。

Root尽力没让自己在话语途中失声。

“人的意志比我们想象的还要坚韧顽强。”Harold的声音很轻。

他下了一子。

“比如说有一种药物，能强迫他忘记——比如说，忘记过去这五年， _忘记你_ 。”

Harold抬头看她，但没说话。有那么些时候，她觉得他可以做个出色的心理咨询师。

“摧毁记忆的唯一办法是把一切归零，清理掉一切，包括Samaritan移植进去的记忆。”

Root知道她已经落后了——两步？或者三步，但她在这场游戏中本就无法脱身。

“所以，你会把那个药物注射进去。”

“是的。”Harold看起来毫不动摇。

他沉吟着拿起一个棋子。

“一旦你找到删除记忆的办法——洗脑是最有可能的——那么你就得删掉所有的东西，一年又一年的记忆，才能换回你认识的那个人。”Root再次重申。

她在拖延时间而已，她根本无计脱身。当Root闭上眼时，她能在眼帘后看到棋盘的残影。

莎士比亚错了：世界不是舞台，而是棋盘。即便能能够参与其中，满盘皆输也只是时间问题。

“在这个思维实验中，”Harold说，“比如说你找到了一个能精确消除过去五年记忆的药物，其中包括我珍视的所有记忆，你是想问这个对吗？你想问我是否会除去他那些痛苦的记忆，即便意味着抹消掉所有我的痕迹？”

Root咽了咽喉咙。她知道他完全明白她在问什么，但她不知道他是否是在拖延时间，还是自己也永远无法说出那个答案。

“我会让他和我形同陌路、忘记我们之间所有的事吗？如果这意味着能让他摆脱痛苦，我会的。”

她觉得自己的眼眶里有泪水在打转，让她无法抬头去看他。

“所以，是的，我会把那个药物注射进去。”

Root伸手想去触碰他的手背。

“ _你折了一子_ 。”Harold静静地说，和她四目相对。

Root的手僵在半途，指尖落在空气中，未能触碰到他。

“你找到她了。”Harold说。

最近赢的人总是他。

“我找到的只是她的身体。”Root说。

她几乎就开始讨厌起自己嘴里的血腥味。

接着他伸手握住了她的手，触感温和亲密。她有多久没有触碰到另一个人了？只有为了压制的撕扯和挣扎，

Root真的太累了，她太累了，而Harold温暖又真实，还就在身旁。所以她倾身轻轻贴上了他的唇。但他的手落在她的后颈，用力将她渐渐后推，动作轻柔，但却让她觉得很疼。

卑鄙的人会趁虚而入，但这是Harold。“不行。”他坚定地将她保持在一定范围外，即便她在因拒绝而蹙眉。

“你需要的不是我，而我属于另一个人。”他平白地说。

Root突然有种强烈而粗暴的欲望，她想一拳揍在Reese的脸上。但她很快深吸口气后退一步，任此事就此过去。但她心不在焉地想着若是没有John的话，他是否会接受，是否会让她感受到绝望之外的任何东西，让她停止去想地下室那个女人。

但这都不重要。

她后退坐下，他的另一只手伸来抚摸着她的头。她任由自己沉浸于其中，任由自己靠在他身上，缩成一团，轻声啜泣。

Harold没有说话，他只是无言地抱着她，就像他都懂得一样。 _他懂得_ 。

\--

他们有一个地下室，门上有锁。

“如果多元宇宙存在的话，”Root曾说，“那么在其中一个宇宙里会是John。”

“我肯定有的。”Harold盯着厨房里跳动的屏幕。

那个不是Shaw的女人闭眼躺在床上，但她没有入睡。

（她几乎从不睡觉，一旦她沉沉睡去，过不了多久她便会发出痛苦的尖叫。）

\--

几天后，Root回到了他们黑暗的安全屋里，进门时没有开灯。

她听到了衣物摩擦的声音，然后看到走廊里有两个人的影子。

她先认出了长风衣里的John，然后看到了属于Harold西装的一脚。

Harold将他压在墙上，近乎贪婪又绝望地吻着John的颈部：那里有坚实的心跳。

Root离开了。

\--

“你叫Sameen Shaw。”Root说。

她的脸颊上有一处淤青，是那个不是Shaw的女人在尝试夺门而出时的杰作。至少，她还和以前一样好战。

“你有家人，他们的名字是Harold、John、Lionel，还有一只叫Bear的狗，我觉得你最喜欢的是他。你还喜欢枪支、牛排、交火和机车。你曾经也有过一个搭档，叫Cole，但他去世了。”

那个女人盯着天花板。

“我不知道你在说什么，”她说，“我不记得。”

“我是Root。”Root说。

她脸上的笑容一定带着伤痛，但绝不是因为淤青。

“你救了我的命，你救了大家的命。”

“你一直说的那个人她早死了。”那个女人啐了一口，有乱发落在她脸上。

“你吻了我，”Root说，即便这句话几乎让她窒息，“我也倾向于认为你真的在意我。”

那个女人瞪着她。

“我会找到你的，我会带你回来。”Root时候。

她出门的时候，回头锁上了门。

\--

“如果多元宇宙存在的话，”Harold说，这又是一个星期六的晚上，而威士忌和一场即将输掉的棋局则是绝配，“那么可能会是我需要做这些选择。”

Root看着他。

她头疼，心也疼。

或许他们都要死了，但只是太过固执不肯接受。

“那如果是John在地下室里的话，你会做什么？”

Harold对着她杯子里的液体考虑了一会儿。

“很可能是一些不负责任的蠢事吧。”Harold说。

“这听起来不像你。”Root说。

“人心总是很复杂。”Harold说。

Reese在沙发上睡着了，身上盖着Harold的夹克。

“我很抱歉，在这个宇宙里是你。”Harold静静地说。

他收拾了棋盘，为下一局做准备。

_翻转的硬币、滚动的骰子、交汇的路口，是或不是。_

Root仰头一饮而尽。

“但你在庆幸不是你，至少是有那么一点儿，”她说，“你很高兴John还在这里。”

“ _对_ 。”Harold的眼神如条件反射一般迅速落在了John身上，手紧握成拳。

“我会找到她的，”Root说，“我会带她回来。”


End file.
